


this is what they look like

by tyrseward



Series: Merlin Fics [46]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lowercase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrseward/pseuds/tyrseward
Summary: i've been trying to write something with merlin & lancelot for a bit now, & nothing was working out. i've also had this picture of merlin & lancelot in my head that i've been trying to draw & nothing was working out there, either. so, scrapped everything, wrote the picture down instead.as usual,posted on tumblr02/24/2021 edit: fixed some typos :o)
Relationships: Lancelot & Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Fics [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472876
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	this is what they look like

this is what they look like -

\- open mouthed grins, laughter spilling from their throats, eyes scrunched shut. lancelot's arm hooked around merlin's neck, merlin's hand gripping the shoulder of lancelot's shirt, fabric sweat-damp against skin. merlin's tearstained cheek pressed against lancelot's shoulder, lancelot's head thrown back toward the stars -

\- stumbling down the almost-empty streets with the pre-dawn sky at their backs

and this is what one would see, if they caught sight of the pair -

\- two friends, holding onto each other as if they couldn't bear to let go, as if their lives depend on it. desperation, in the way fists grab at cloth, in the way their bodies press against one another, trying to blur the lines between where one stops and the other begins. laughing too loud to prove they're there, they're real, they exist -

\- and later, grins will morph into grimaces, wheezing laughter into gasps of pain. this is the life they live, unforgiving and dangerous but -

\- but -

they have this moment. stumbling home, victorious. they are alive, and that is enough.

that is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been trying to write something with merlin & lancelot for a bit now, & nothing was working out. i've also had this picture of merlin & lancelot in my head that i've been trying to draw & nothing was working out there, either. so, scrapped everything, wrote the picture down instead. 
> 
> as usual, [posted on tumblr](https://tyrseward.tumblr.com/post/643887916028936192/this-is-what-they-look-like-open-mouthed)
> 
> 02/24/2021 edit: fixed some typos :o)


End file.
